You're my destiny
by FanfictionSakuLarries
Summary: Kim Jiwon adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan oleh sang kuasa untuk menjaga dan menemani Hanbin, seorang anak dari sepasang suami istri Kim di dunia yang memiliki hidup mewah. #DoubleB #iKON #YGEnt #Wonwoo #Angel #Jiyong


Kim Jiwon adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan oleh sang kuasa untuk menjaga dan menemani Hanbin, seorang anak dari sepasang suami istri Kim di dunia yang memiliki hidup mewah.

18 tahun.

 _"Hanbin, sebenarnya aku hanya lah malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia hanya untuk menjagamu sampai kau memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dan menemukan pasanganmu"_

"TIDAK JIWON TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU PERGI HIKS HIKS!"

 **You're my destiny**

 **YG ENTERTAINMENT**

With Wonwoo from SEVENTEEN

PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT

 **I'm BilaLarries**

22 Oktober 1996.

Si kecil Hanbin telah lahir ke dunia. Dengan mata hitam cantik tubuh mungil, dia terlahir dengan selamat dan sehat.

Lee Hana yang telah merangkap menjadi Kim Hana sejak 1 tahun lalu tersenyum haru menatap si kecil Hanbin yang sedang menyusu dengan nyaman dipelukan nya.

"Jadilah anak yang baik untuk umma dan appa, Hanbina"Bisik Jiyong ditelinga Hanbin dan mengecup kening si kecil.

22 Oktober 1999.

Hanbin menangis. Hana dan Hena (bibi Hanbin) panik karena Hanbin tidak bisa berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

"Ji-won! Ji-won!"Ucap Hanbin lirih dengan bibir yang sesenggukan.

Wajah nya sudah merah padam karena menangis dan juga mata yang sembab.

"Hanbina~ lihat apa yang appa bawa?"Jiyong segera menghampiri Hanbin setelah mendapat telepon dari istri nya bahwa anak nya sedang menangis hebat dirumah.

"Ji-won!"Ucap Hanbin

"Jiwon sedang tidur, nanti Jiwon kembali lagi menemani Hanbin. Hanbin jangan menangis ya? Nanti Jiwon terbangun"Ucap Jiyong

Hanbin tetap menangis.

Jiyong memeluk tubuh mungil Hanbin dan menepuk-nepuk lembut rambut Hanbin.

"Anak appa tidak boleh nakal, kasihan Jiwon dia lelah dan sedang tidur. Hanbin tidak boleh mengganggu Jiwon"Ucap Jiyong

Dan berhasil, tangisan Hanbin berhenti dengan nafas yang masih sesenggukan.

"Anak pintar"Ucap Jiyong

Hanbin sedih kenapa Jiwon-nya tidak ada selama hari ulang tahun Hanbin. Biasanya disetiap ulang tahun Hanbin, Jiwon selalu ada menemani Hanbin.

Tapi kenapa diulang tahun ke tiga nya Jiwon tidak ada? Hanbin sedih.

11 Januari 2004

"Hanbin-ah~ kejar aku"Ucap Jiwon sambil terus berlari

"Curang!! Jiwon kamu curang"Ucap Hanbin cemberut

Dengan sengaja Jiwon melambatkan lari nya dan

Hup

Hanbin tersenyum lebar karena berhasil menangkap Jiwon.

"Ya ya aku tertangkap! Bendera putih"Ucap Jiwon sambil mengibarkan bendera putih kecil ditangan kanan nya.

Hanbin tertawa

"Ya hahaha makannya, kamu jangan macam-macam denganku!"Ucap Hanbin

"Lepaskan aku~"Ucap Jiwon

"Tidak mau!"Jawab Hanbin dengan mengeratkan dekapan nya.

"Aku sesak, Hanbin-ah~"Ucap Jiwon

"Aku tidak perduli, wlee:p"U:p"Ucap Hanbin dengan menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Ya kamu! Aku pulang saja kalau begitu!"Ucap Jiwon

"Jangan! Jangan pulang, Jiwon harus tetap bersamaku!"Ucap Hanbin dengan mata berair

Jiwon tersenyum

"Lepaskan aku, okay?"Tanya Jiwon

Hanbin mengangguk dan patuh pada perintah Jiwon dan wajah nya menunduk.

"Jangan pulang.."Lirih Hanbin

Jiwon terkekeh dan mengusap lembut rambut Hanbin.

"Iya, aku tidak pulang kok. Ayo lanjut bermain"Ucap Jiwon

Hanbin menengadah dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo!"

21 Oktober 2007.

Wajah Hanbin sedari tadi selalu cemberut pada siapapun dirumah nya. Dia selalu saja berdekatan dengan Jiwon dan manja pada nya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu yang jelek dan sudah jelek itu?"Tanya Wonwoo, satu-satunya teman 'manusia' nya

"Aku benci! Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak mau besok itu ada!"Ucap Hanbin

Jiwon dan Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Besok itu ulang tahunmu, bodoh!"Ucap Wonwoo

"Aku benci! Jiwon akan pergi seharian setiap umurku bertambah 3 tahun"Ucap Hanbin

Wonwoo dan Jiwon mengangguk paham.

"Maafkan aku, Hanbin-ah~ tapi memang aku harus pergi ke sebuah tempat khusus dengan ibu dan ayahku selama 3 tahun sekali"Ucap Jiwon

"Kalau begitu ajak aku!"Lirih Hanbin

Jiwon menggelng

"Tidak bisa, Hanbin-ah. Ini khusus untuk keluargaku"Jawab Jiwon

Nyatanya Jiwon hanya berbohong perihal hal itu.

Hanbin menangis kencang sampai beberapa maid datang menghampiri nya. Dan membuat Jiwon dan Wonwoo kelabakan.

 ** _Tomorrow_**

22 Oktober 2007.

Nampak Jiwon yang sedang melamun dibalkon kamarnya.

"Memikirkan manusia itu lagi?"

Lamunan Jiwon seketika buyar karena ucapan Seunghoon, teman sebangsa nya yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengagetkan aku,hyung"Ucap Jiwon

Seunghoon berdehem.

"Ya Hyung, seperti yang kau tebak. Aku sedang memikirkan Hanbin"Jawab Jiwon

"Kenapa lagi dengan nya?"Tanya Seunghoon

"Sekitar 7 tahunan lagi aku akan berpisah dengan nya, sungguh rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hanbin"Ucap Jiwon

"Aku takut tugasku menjaga dan membuat kehidupan Hanbin menjadi lebih baik itu gagal"Lanjut Jiwon

"Dia hanya anak polos,hyung. Ibu dan ayah nya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai Hanbin terlantar tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua nya. Diejek dan dikatai gila oleh teman-teman sekolah nya karena mengobrol dengan udara kosong yaitu aku namun dia tetap ingin selalu bersahabat denganku"Ucap Jiwon

"Anak itu memendam rasa istimewa padamu. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati pada anak itu, Jiwon"Ucap Seunghoon

Jiwon tersenyum.

23 Juni 2013

"Hanbin-ah, kau sibuk?"Tanya Jiwon dengan senyum getir nya.

"Maaf, Jiwon-ah. Aku tidak bisa bermain dulu denganmu, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok ku dulu dirumah temanku"Ucap Hanbin

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Aku bersama Wonwoo kok, kamu tenang saja"Lanjut Hanbin

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati untuk kalian berdua"Ucap Jiwon

Oh iya aku lupa menjelaskan nya. Wonwoo sebenarnya memiliki mata batin yang terbuka. Maka dari itu Wonwoo mengetahui keberadaan Jiwon dan bersahabat dengan nya, hal itu pula yang menjadikan Wonwoo bersedia berteman dengan Hanbin.

Semenjak Hanbin masuk SMA pun dia tidak pernah seutuh nya berinteraksi terang-terangan dengan Jiwon saat bersama teman-teman sekolah nya, beda sekali dengan Hanbin yang masih TK-SD-SMP yang tidak pedulian dengan pandangan orang terhadap nya.

Jiwon hanya bisa menampilkan seulas senyum pada Hanbin yang seolah berkata _'aku tidak apa,sungguh'_

22 Oktober 2013

Hari ini datang lagi. Hari dimana umur Hanbin bertambah 3 tahun.

Seharusnya Hanbin sama seperti biasa yaitu menangis,merengek,dan lemas tak bersemangat pada hari bertambah umur ketiga tahun nya ini. Namun kali ini berbeda.

hell yeah

Sekarang dia berumur 17 tahun! Dia sudah memiliki banyak teman dan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti dulu yang terbully dan dikatai aneh. Sekarang Hanbin berubah total 100 dari Hanbin yang dulu.

Hebat!

Tepukan tangan kalian untuk Hanbin.

Bahkan Hanbin terlalu menikmati pesta ulang tahun ke-17 nya bersama teman-temannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Seperti...

Jiwon.

Jiwon ada disana, ada saat pertambahan 3 tahun umur Hanbin.

Dia ada disana, sedang melihat Hanbin yang sedang berpesta ria bersama teman-teman nya.

Melupakan Jiwon, tidak memperdulikan Jiwon.

Jiwon berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata nya namun dia tidak bisa. Diusapnya kasar air mata nya itu dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

Kalian heran?

Kalian heran kan kenapa bisa Jiwon berada disana?

Ya!

Yang maha kuasa memberikan kesempatan bersama Hanbin sebelum akhirnya 1 tahun kemudian tugas nya selesai dan pergi meninggalkan Hanbin.

Sang maha kuasa memang baik. Jiwon telah berhasil menjaga Hanbin.

Wonwoo yang melihat Jiwon segera menghampiri Jiwon.

"Kau ada disini,Jiwon-ah"Ucap Wonwoo

Jiwon tersenyum

"Kenapa malah menghampiriku? Bersenang senanglah bersama Hanbin dan sahabat-sahabatmu, Wonu-ya"Ucap Jiwon

Wonwoo tetap berekspresi datar dan kembali menemui Hanbin.

"Hanbin, Jiwon ada disini"Ucap Wonwoo datar

"Hah? Kau bercanda, Won! Sudah jelas dia selalu pergi"Ucap Hanbin

"Dia benar ada disini dan melihatmu dari kejauhan dengan senyum palsu yang sangat ingin aku memenggal kepalamu, ya! Kim Hanbin!"Sentak Wonwoo kesal saat Hanbin malah asyik mengobrol ria dengan Mino, kekasih Hanbin.

"Sayang, siapa itu Jiwon?"Tanya Mino

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok"Jawab Hanbin

Wonwoo menghela napas untuk mencoba meredakan emosi nya.

"Kim Han--"

"Sudahlah,Won. Kembali berpesta, lakukan apa saja, habiskan saja brownis nya"Ucap Hanbin dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada Mino.

Wonwoo berdecih, lalu dia segera kembali menghampiri Jiwon.

"Lebih baik aku menemanimu, jangan banyak protes cukup biarkan aku duduk dekat denganmu"Ucap Wonwoo datar

Jiwon terkekeh

"Kau sama saja seperti dulu, Wonu-ya"Ucap Jiwon lirih

 _'dan aku hanya berharap Hanbin sama sepertimu, Wonu-ya'_

18 Mei 2014

"Jiwon-ah temani aku~ aku tidak bisa tidur"Ucap Hanbin

"Eoh tumben sekali? Kau ini kenapa,Hanbin-ah?"Tanya Jiwon

"Aku habis bermimpi buruk kalau Mino meninggalkanku"Ucap Hanbin

Jiwon tersenyum kecil

 _'bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi? Dengan aku yang meninggalkanmu?'_

22 Oktober 2014

"Dimana Jiwon?"Tanya Hanbin

"Tahun lalu kau tidak memperdulikan nya"Jawab Wonwoo

"Jelas saja karena dia tidak akan ada!"Ucap Hanbin

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu nya,acuh.

 _'Wonu-ya, tolong temui aku di taman biasa kita bermain dulu'_

Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat suara Jiwon yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau kenapa, Won?"Tanya Hanbin

"Kau mau ikut aku menemui Jiwon atau tidak?"Tanya Wonwoo datar

"Duh.. Memang dia kemana sih? Aku kan sedang memasak, nanti Mino akan dat-"Ucapan Hanbin terpotong dengan Wonwoo yang pergi meninggalkannya

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo kau tidak sopan!"Teriak Hanbin

Namun Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hanbin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jiyong, ayah Hanbin datang menemui Hanbin yang sedang memasak.

"Hanbin"

"Hm?"

Jiyong meringis pelan. Dia tahu Hanbin cuek begitu padanya karena kesal dan sedih karena Jiyong yang jarang menemani nya.

"Dimana Jiwon?"Tanya Jiyong

Lagi-lagi Jiyong meringis pelan. Sebenarnya setiap kali Jiyong membahas Jiwon-- teman hantu anaknya,lidahnya selalu seperti terpeleset dan itu masih ada sampai hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Jiyong mengerutkan kening nya.

"Bukankah kalian dulu sangat dekat?"Tanya Jiyong

Hanbin terkekeh

"Ayah saja yang tidak tahu perkembangan kehidupanku"Jawab Hanbin sarkas

"Maafkan ay-"

"Tentu ayah, tentu"Ucap Hanbin datar

Jiyong menghela napas nya.

"Merindukan aku?"

Jiwon terkekeh mendengar sapaan Wonwoo saat pertama kali datang.

"Hanya merindukan masa lalu"Jawab Jiwon

Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya mengangguk dan ikut mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi taman.

"Suasana disini belum berubah ya.."Ucap Jiwon

"Hm, tidak banyak berubah"Koreksi Wonwoo

Jiwon tertawa kecil

"Kau ini sampai kapan mau cuek seperti ini, Wonu-ya?"Tanya Jiwon

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu nya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Wonwoo

Jiwon menghela napas.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting sih sebenarnya"Ucap Jiwon

"Apa?"Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi nya karena mendengar suara Jiwon yang terdengar-- sedih?

"Sebelum aku beritahu ini, dimana Hanbin? Dia sedang apa?"Tanya Jiwon

Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

"Dia sedang sibuk memasak makanan untuk kekasih nya tercinta"Ucap Wonwoo

Jiwon tersenyum dan Wonwoo semakin bertambah kesal karena tahu Jiwon sedang merasa sedih karena tingkah laku Hanbin.

"Lalu, apa yang 'tidak terlalu penting' itu?"

"Aku... Akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian"

Deg

Wonwoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Jiwon tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat manusiaku menemani Hanbin"Kekeh Jiwon

Wonwoo masih terdiam bak patung.

"K-kapan?"Tanya Wonwoo getir

"Hari ini, malam ini"Jawab Jiwon

Dan saat itu pula tangis Wonwoo pecah. Dia menangis dengan sangat kuat. Untung saja taman bekas bermain mereka dulu itu sekarang sudah sepi, sudah tidak ada yang minat mendatangi nya lagi.

Jiwon terkejut dengan tangisan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba terlebih karena

"Hey Wonu-ya! Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Hey! Ini bukan Wonwoo,kan? Kembalikan Wonwoo, yaaa kau setan!"Teriak Jiwon dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Wonwoo

"Hiks hiks Jiwon bodoh! Hiks ini hiks aku Wonwoo! Hiks hiks"Ucap Wonwoo disela tangis nya.

Jiwon menatap sayu Wonwoo yang masih menangis hebat. Lalu ia rengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Wonu-ya... Maafkan aku karena dulu aku sering sekali jahil padamu. Maaf karena aku suka membuatmu kesal"Ucap Jiwon

"Hiks kenapa kau pergi,Jiwon?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Tugasku sudah selesai, Wonu-ya. Hanbin sudah berumur 18 tahun dan dia telah memiliki kehidupan yang baik, aku berhasil dan aku bersyukur karena itu"Ucap Jiwon

"Kehidupan Hanbin tidak akan baik lagi setelah kau meninggalkannya!"Ucap Wonwoo

"Tugasku sudah selesai... Sampai disini"Ucap Jiwon

"Tolong teruslah bersahabat, jangan putuskan persahabatan kalian. Aku mohon, berbahagialah. Dan juga aku harap kau bisa ubah sikapmu menjadi lebih baik, tidak sedingin ini."Kekeh Jiwon diakhir kata

Wonwoo memukul bahu Jiwon.

"Samcheon, Hanbin ada?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Eh, Wonwoo. Ada, Hanbin sedang bersama Mino dihalaman belakang"Jawab Jiyong

"Terima kasih, samcheon. Aku dan Jiwon permisi dulu.."

"Tunggu, Wonwoo!"Cegat Jiyong

"Ada apa,samcheon?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Apa.. Kau sedang bersama Jiwon?"Tanya Jiyong ragu

Wonwoo mengangguk sedangkan Jiwon yang ditanya sedang mengernyit bingung.

"Jiwon bertanya 'kenapa samcheon menanyaiku?'"

"Ah tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu,Jiwon-ah"Jiyong tersenyum

"Jiwon menjawab sapaanmu dengan wajah bersemu dan senyum kelinci nya, samcheon"Ucap Wonwoo

"Benarkah? Ah~ dia pemalu ternyata"Ucap Jiyong terkekeh

Wonwoo meringis ketika bahu nya mendapat cubitan lumayan berbobot dari Jiwon.

"Yausdah, silahkan jika kalian ingin menemui Hanbin"Ucap Jiyong

"Ada apa sih?"Tanya Hanbin mendesis kesal

Wonwoo merampas sebuah amplop merah berisikan selembar surat dari Jiwon dan memberikan nya pada Hanbin.

"Bacalah"Ucap Wonwoo

Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Jiwon heran

"Tidak biasanya? Kau kenapa, Jiwon-ah?"Tanya Hanbin

Jiwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Hanbin

"Hm, kau aneh akhir-akhir ini, Jiwon-ah"Ucap Hanbin

Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali Wonwoo menonjok wajah cantik Hanbin.

Siapa yang aneh? Dia!

Jiwon meringis

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan kekasihmu, Hanbin-ah"Ucap Jiwon

"Nanti ya aku bacanya, bila Mino-hyung sudah pulang"Ucap Hanbin dengan senyum nya

Tentu saja Jiwon luluh dan mengangguk.

Wonwoo menatap tidak percaya pada Jiwon yang mengizinkan Hanbin melakukan hal itu.

Dan berakhirlah selama sepanjang sore menjelang malam Jiwon dan Wonwoo selalu bersama. Sebenarnya Wonwoo belum bisa membiarkan Jiwon pergi, dia terlalu menyayangi Jiwon seperti saudara nya sendiri.

"Jiwon, kalau nanti aku sudah mati aku ingin masuk surga dan kembali bersahabat denganmu. Jangan lupakan aku"Ucap Wonwoo

"Haha tentu saja, Wonu-ya! Tapi jangan cepat-cepat ya, hidupmu masih panjang. Jagalah Hanbin"

"Ck Hanbin terus! Sudah tahu dia melupakanmu!"Ucap Wonwoo

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, dia sahabat kita dan akan seterusnya begitu"Ucap Jiwon

Wonwoo mengangguk

"Jiwon-ah bagaimana kehidupan disurga? Pasti menyenangkan"Tanya Wonwoo

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lama tidak ada jawaban, Wonwoo menoleh kearah Jiwon berada tadi namun tidak menemukan sosok bergigi kelinci dan bermata sipit itu disana. Dia mengedarkan pandangan nya kesegala penjuru taman.

"Kau pergi, Jiwon-ah?"Getir Wonwoo

Dan berakhirlah dia yang menangis.

"Wonwoo, ya! Jeon Wonwoo!!"

Wonwoo terbangun karena suara teriakan seseorang

"Kenapa?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Apa maksud dari ini?!"Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Hanbin dengan menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Wonwoo

Hanbin-ah, aku sangat berharap kau mau membaca surat ini sampai akhir. Kalau kau mau, aku akan sangat berterima kasih dan sangat bersyukur.

Hanbin-ah maafkan aku karena sering jahil padamu dan juga Wonwoo, Haha.

Terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi sahabatmu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan kisah kita berdua maupun bersama Wonwoo.

Hanbin-ah aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu! Tudak! Tapi aku harus...

Hanbin-ah aku ingin memberitahumu sebuah rahasia. Maafkan aku bila kamu merasa dibohongi olehku, tapi perlu kau ketahui aku sangat teramat menyayangimu.

Hanbin, sebenarnya aku hanya lah malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia hanya untuk menjagamu sampai kau memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dan menemukan pasanganmu.

Baik-baik ya dengan kehidupanmu seterusnya! Aku bahagia bila kau bahagia, bahagialah dengan Mino, kekasihmu.

Dan juga, satu permintaan ku lagi, teruslah bersahabat dengan Wonwoo, ya! Aku sangat menyayangimu dan... Tentu saja Wonwoo! Haha-- (bila aku tidak menyebut namanya dia akan menyumpah serapahi aku!)

Dan maafkan aku karena selalu berbohong setiap umurmu bertambah 3. Itu memang perintah dari sang kuasa, Hanbin-ah.

Aku menyayangimu

Selamat tinggal.

Jiwon

Wonwoo menitikkan air matanya membaca semua isi surat itu.

"DIMANA JIWON SEKARANG?"Teriak Hanbin dengan wajah yang memerah karena menangis.

"Ji-Jiwon sudah pergi... Dan dan... Kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya disini"Ucap Wonwoo

"KAU BOHONG! HIKS"Teriak Hanbin

"TIDAK JIWON TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU PERGI HIKS HIKS!"Teriak Hanbin dengan derai air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajah nya

ENDING

Hehe makasih bila bersedia membaca ff angst ini ㅠㅠ

Aku malah nangis ㅠㅠ

Pas nya buat event ultah nya BiaI tapi masih lama eheu ㅠㅠ

Sequel?

Sequel happy for Double B

Atau

Sequel sad for Double B?


End file.
